


sun

by hhhomunculus



Series: the sun and the moon and all the stars in between [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Second Person, Soulmate AU, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: you taste like sunshine, like you've been kissed by morning light / and it suits you well, but i know i'd suit you better





	sun

you are a bronze god. all swathed in robes of cream and gold, with those molten gold eyes that glow like a roaring inferno and that golden hair that dance in the harsh light of the sun and glow like fire under its rays. you are gorgeous, all bright and sunny, an inferno of fire in a human form. all gold and bronze and not silver but steel, the color of your hair and skin and mismatched limbs.

 

not even the moon can dull your fire. you are just as radiant under the light of the silver moon as that of the golden sun, with the candles floating in the fountain reflecting in your golden eyes, flickering. the dark shadows accentuate your appearance, your high cheekbones and sharp jawline and alluring, deep set eyes.

 

the days are fast but you are faster, figurative guns ablaze as you make your way through each day, pouring over books and theories or sparring with various partners or dealing with the infuriating suitors that were repeatedly sent from various countries in attempts to woo this perfect human, this golden god. few stuck around more than a week or two.

 

there were few who were as attention catching as this golden being. your critical gaze, sharp voice, cold demeanor to all but a select few were what was most attention catching, these features so completely opposite of your warm, glowing appearance. you look so warm, but act so cold.

 

you can be a comet tearing open the sky, if you want. but you choose to stay a sun, golden and glowing and terribly tragically beautiful. as gorgeous as you are, as awestruck as they are when they see you, there are still those stares of pity as they latch on to your mismatched mash of limbs. metal and flesh meet in an ugly mass of scars and knotted skin. _keep them hidden_ is your mantra, tired of those looks of pity at the sight of flesh meeting metal. it is unbecoming of a prince to be affected by such stares.

 

as you stand in the radiant dusk lighting the land in a wash of pinks and oranges, there is one who catches your eye. as radiant as you are they are even more so. they practically glow in the setting sun, sun kissed skin not quite as dark as yours and ebony eyes and darker hair highlighted by the sun at their back. you see them and think of the moon, and know _this is the one._ a collector you are, a collector of many things, and this person is one you must add to your collection of loved ones. it is instinct, you tell yourself. the fairy tale of soulmates comes to your mind, and suddenly it doesn’t seem much like a fairy tale anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hello please enjoy this soft thing i used to experiment with something new


End file.
